weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Narwhal-Dragon
Fire Narwhal-Dragons are rare, average-sized fire dragons who live in hot areas of the Trolliverse, such as volcanos. They are well-known for being the ancestors of the Hydregs. Appearance Fire Narwhal-Dragons are average-sized for dragons, having a size of 1000 x 1000 15 meters to 19 meters. They have dark skin, a flaming mane, a long, heavy and bulky tail, red flaming claws on the end of his small hands, white small eyes and a long, thick and sharp horn. Behavior Fire Narwhal-Dragons are violent, hot-headed lizards and will likely Narwhal-Explode anyone who invades their territory. They are active predators and will attack sapient settlements to satisfy their hunger. From Dragons to Hydregs Fire Narwhal-Dragons are native to Duskplains, but they appear in another places for some reason. They slowly adapted to become smaller, smarter and, for some reason, to have more heads (likely due to a mutation that somehow didn't affect them negatively). After millions of years of evolution, they turned into the Hydregs we know today. Fire Narwhal-Dragons still exist, though they are rare. Narwhal-Fire The fire that the Fire Narwhal-Dragons breath is called Narwhal-Fire, which is 10x hotter than normal fire, being quite effective in burning foes right away. It's even capable of melting their armor and probably most of the objects they carry. The fire is also likely to spread quickly and cause violent and, sometimes, unstoppable forest fires. Powers Fire Narwhal-Dragons have several powers, most of them are offensive. Unfortunately, even as a dragon, they can't fly. Active Skills * Flamethrower: They can breath a large cloud of fire to engulf their enemy in flames. It's likely to hit more than one enemy, as the cloud spreads quickly through the air. * Fire Balls: They concetrate a big ammount of Narwhal-fire on their mouths and discharge all of it in a ball. It causes a small explosion and a violent burn on the target * Flaming Beam: They concetrate a big ammount of Narwhal-fire on their mouth, like they're about to breath a fire ball, but instead, they breath a not-concentrated, low-pressure beam of fire toward the enemy. Don't understimate this attack, as it's almost the same as a Fire Ball, but slower and more painful... * Piercing Horn: They pierce the victim's flesh using their powerful horns. It's more than common that the horn pierces through all the body. * Tail Slam: They slam their tail on the ground, raising a cloud of dust and, if big enough, causing tremors. * Narwhal-Explode: Their most fearsome and powerful ability. They breath an extremely concentrated ball of Narwhal-fire from their mouth, which causes a big explosion in the area and causing a very violent burn. It's even known to melt entirely the target or just send them flying miles away. Passive Skills * '''Fire Resistance: '''They can withstand very high amounts of heat without suffering any consequence. They can even absorb some of the heat and use it as energy through the use of a rudimentary gland they have. * '''Super Brute Body: '''Their stout body makes them extremely resistant to damage and pain. A Fire Narwhal-Dragon has the strenght of 10 Hydregs. Useless stuff to know about them # They're the most common dragons of the universe. # Despite the name, Fire Narwhal-Dragons hate narwhals. # Their weakness is water. DUH! # You can spot a Fire Narwhal-Dragon hiding in a bush. Category:Dragons Category:Non-Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Species